Harry Potter and the Daughter of Darkness
by AnnaCatellaJones
Summary: Harry starts to day dream about the very person that he should hate. My first fanfic. Im leaving it as a oneshot, any idea's for the storyline welcomed. Reviews and constructive criticism also welcomed. Please if you read this story leave a review!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable characters or surroundings, they all belong to J.K.Rowling, the only character I do own her. (Currently looking for names.)

Harry Potter and the Daughter of Darkness

Chapter One

"What have we got next?"

"Harry! I thought I asked you to memorise your timetable!", a frustrated Hermione asked her best friend, sighing at the look he was gave she said, "Double Potions."

Harry and Ron both moaned and Ron and Hermione went on to have their usual argument about what the point of potion lessons were.

"I mean what's the bloody point! All they do is bore and confuse you!"

"Ronald! Potions is a very important in most wizards lives, never mind if you want to become a Auror!"

"Yes, but…"

"Here we go again!" Harry thought to his self, "Not only have I got to detangle those two from each other and sort out their tempers before we go into class but I've got to force myself to concentrate on the lesson and not **her**. It was bad enough that the lesson is with the Slytherins, but why did **she** have to be in it. Why does **her** slim, yet curvy, figure attract my attention? Why is **her** dead straight, waist length, hair so distracting? (Though sometimes it's in tight curls, wonder what it is naturally?) Why does **her** violet eyes, though sometimes I swear I've seen them flash red, tug at mine, making them look up ? Why does **she** have to be **his** daughter? …"

"Harry!", Harry was shaken from his thoughts by his red-headed friend, "What do you think? Do you think potions is important?"

"For the millionth time Ron! I'm still with Hermione on this one! Do you realise we have this conversation every lesson? To be honest it's getting old now."

With that the trio walked into the class, Harry looking annoyed, Hermione looking smug and Ron sulking. They took their seats at their usual desk at the back of the class, with Harry sitting between them to stop them from getting at each other during the lesson. Ron settled down to his routine of sending Hermione death glares, Hermione tried to pack in a little bit more studying in, while Harry went about his usual routine of staring at **her** and going back to the thoughts he had rudely been taken from earlier.

"Now class," Harry was rudely jolted from his thoughts yet again, " as you can probably tell I am not Professor Snape, and I know nothing about Potions, so I'm going to give you something you'll probably never get again, a Free Potions Lesson.", the noise that erupted from the class was incredible, "Now you may do anything you want as long as it doesn't involve leaving the classroom or using Potions ingredients. Have fun!"

"Doesn't she understand! We need this lesson! Just imagine what will happen to our grades now!", Hermione said angrily as she dragged her Potions book out of her bag and started to read.

"Hermione! Its one lesson! Well two if you think about it but I mean its hardly going to do anything to our marks…" The look Hermione sent Ron would have been enough to stop a Hippogriff on a rampage. "Fancy a game of wizards chess? Harry!? Harry!?"

"Sorry Ron. Miles away," Harry apologised, " Nah, don't feel like it. I always lose anyway. Think I might study actually."

"You've been spending to much time with Hermione mate!" Ron said as he got up from his chair and set out to find someone else to play chess with.

"Yeah, but I'm not doing the kind of studying your thinking of **mate**!", Harry thought to his self as he found a comfortable position and resumed his 'studying'.

"You do know that **she's** **his** daughter don't you?" Hermione's voice dragged Harry from his thoughts.

"What you on about? Who is?!" Harry said quickly hoping that it wasn't really that obvious.

"You know who I'm on about. Harry did you really think I wouldn't know? One: I'm your best-friend. Two: I'm a girl…"

"… and three your Hermione and know everything!" Hermione gave him a stern look and carried on.

"Anyway. She's **his** daughter, has probably slept with most, if not all, the Slytherin boys and has an on off relationship with Malfoy. Plus she's the most evil and powerful witch of our, if not all, time."

"Yeah, I know all that. But a boy can dream can't he?"

"Yes you can dream, but I expect that will be all you'll be doing. She has a curse on her…"

"…What you mean like once its dark she'll turn into an ogre or something? …"

"I really do wish you would let me finish!" Hermione said in an irritated tone, doing a very accurate impression of Mrs.Weasley.

"Sorry."

"Thank you. Now as I was saying she has a curse on her, it means she will stay evil until true love finds her. Her father is probably trying to stop that from happening and is taking a huge risk by sending her to Hogwarts. If he succeeds she will probably end up marrying Malfoy"

"Poor girl."

"I know. But there's another thing as well."

"Go on hit me with it."

"When her father dies all his powers will transfer to her. Whether she is good or evil. This will make her existing powers more stronger and will also provide her with new ones."

"Well this makes my job a whole lot easier doesn't it!" Harry said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned.

"Well even if I do manage to kill **him** I'll have his extra-evil daughter coming after me! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well I started to notice you staring at her a few lessons ago and decided to do some research on her, because I already knew that she was **his** daughter so I thought I'd try to find out a bit more about her. I only found out last night."

"The library has information on one of Hogwarts students?"

"Well no. I asked Dumbledore if I could get a book from outside the school."

"Great! Now Dumbledore thinks I have an obsession with my enemies daughter!"

"Don't you?"

"No!"

"Anyway I didn't mention your name I just said that **I** was interested."

"That's o.k. then."

"What's o.k.?" Ron had come back, and by the look of the amount of movement in the class the bell had gone.

"We'll explain on our way to lunch now." Harry answered as they got up and packed away their stuff.

Harry stole one last glance at **her** as he left the classroom.

I'm not really happy with this chapter and this my first ever fan-fic so please review and forgive me if I've made any mistakes. This is the up-dated version that I corrected after a few friends pointed out a couple of mistakes. I'll give you three guesses as to who's daughter she is! Also suggestions for names for her. Please review just to let me know that people have actually read it if nothing else.

Annamort


End file.
